Link's Last Task
by MissMary
Summary: Link is meeting a suitor of Zelda's and taking him places where he leaves small chests in the woods What is he planning? Sequal to Coming Home and 2nd sister story to Return of the Hero Please review.


12

**This story follows "Coming Home" and is the brother story to the last two chapters of "Return of the Hero." I do not own Nintendo or the Legend of Zelda(I wish). **

**Link's Last Task**

I am Link.

I am called the Hero of time. Years ago, at the ripe age of twelve, I began the adventures that, with Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, sealed the dark sorcerer Ganandorf away into the darkness he greedily used to gain what he wanted. I was aged seven years to deal with that dark time. At the end, Zelda gave me back my years, but I kept the memories and the maturity that came with them. Restless, feeling out of place, I traveled, having adventure after adventure in other lands. I seem to be destined to deal with the Ganandorf's of this time period, whether they are called Majora, or Veran, or Onox, or the Dark God. Good sages, oracles, and rulers seem to need a hero to do what an army cannot; when force is sidestepped by deceit and betrayal, the wise and courageous must combine to overcome the dark. Strangely, it seems that the heroes are the ones who do not seek glory. When I came back to Hyrule with the Princess after rescuing her from Ganandorf in Labrynna, the king insisted that I stay at the Castle instead of "running wild in the woods." The Princess offered to look for my family. She meant to find out who my parents were and then I would go on with my life, so I agreed, having every orphan's wish to find out who and what his parents were. The king intended to find my family and get me settled down to settle both his conscience and give me a future. To my absolute shock, there was family, and there was an estate waiting for me. Woldshold was entailed, meaning that it could only be truly inherited by a male heir. As my only living relatives were a grandmother who died on meeting me (long story) and my aunt, I was seen as a gift from the Goddesses by the people there. My wife and four boys are there now. Oh, yes, I married, after the last task I did, when I healed the Great Earth Mother, who made me a prediction I only now understood. I found my family, an uncle on my father's side, and an aunt on my mother's, and I had five children- four now, and they mean more to me than glory. When I hear the stories that grow from my experiences, I get embarrassed. I do not hear them often. I like people, but not in large groups for long periods of time. When my daughter died, I knew that it was the time the Great Mother Goddess spoke of. I went to the Temple and found what I must do.

Princess Zelda has sent a message asking that I meet someone, probably a suitor she is considering. I am to meet him at Lon Lon Ranch. Then I will begin this task .

Orland reined in his horse and stared at the fences and gate. A nice little farm, he thought, but just a farm. He was uneasy. Princes do not travel alone. He was dressed comfortably in practical clothes, with his weapons, but any soldier would have the same. Why had Zelda sent him here? He came, because he told her in frustration that he wanted to understand her better. She looked at him and asked if he meant it. He insisted that he did. He was desperately in love. He was suitable, being the third son of the Queen of Labrynna, and he had worked with the army, both as a captain of cavalry and as a quartermaster, so he did have knowledge and not just royal blood to offer. He was used to a kingdom that was ruled by queens as well as kings, and could live with being her consort. He knew she was considering him, and that her father approved. Her father had hinted darkly that there was someone else at one time, and so she had refused every suitor since then. If it would help him win her, he was willing. She said nothing at the time, but later asked him to come this ranch and meet someone there. She said he would know who it was when he met him, and that this person could help him understand.

So, instead of retreating, he dismounted and walked his horse through the gate. When no one hailed him, he went toward one of the barns. A squawking started, and a woman came into view. She hurried over and dropped a curtsy. "Your Highness?" she ventured.

"Just Orland, please," he said . " I am alone, as arranged. You are Malon? " She nodded, led him to the stables, where they settled his horse together, and into the house. She was a pleasant enough matron, plumb and cheerful, and as they came in a child toddled in and clung to her skirts. Another child, this one a girl, came in after the baby and stopped at the sight of the stranger. She scampered away and came back to peek at the door with two other older children. Their mother provided the guest with a glass of milk. Surprised by the refreshment, he sipped, then drained the glass. So this was the legendary Lon Lon milk! He felt invigorated. After thanking his hostess, he started to get up, when he heard high, sweet music. The children squealed, "Uncle Link!" and raced away. The music stopped, and the children chattered and laughed. Then came a moment of quiet that sent the mother the door. She put her hands on her hips but was smiling, and soon a blond man, surrounded by the children, came through the door. He was carrying two.

"Link," she chided, "you spoil them so," and started divesting him of his giggling burdens. Each of the children were clutching something in their hands. "Help with the packs, children," she told them, and they scampered away as she herself trotted off to fetch another glass of milk. The two men regarded each other a moment. Orland could not bring to mind why this stranger should be known to him. He was wearing a green tunic and leather leggings, with good boots; he was neither tall nor short. He was well muscled and moved with a grace that came from training. He wore a sword and shield with the ease of a man who knew how to use such weapons. He had an air about him that somehow reminded Orland of Zelda. Then, with a sudden flash of insight, he wondered if this was the Link of the legends, the one called the Hero of Time in four lands. Malon introduced the two men only as Orland and Link, and Link bowed, then sipped his milk. Then one of the children raced in. "Mommy, the coucous are out again!" Link smiled, and went out. Orland, feeling slightly silly, followed him. He saw where the fowl were getting out, and covered the opening with the stacks of hay he found while Link and the children returned the birds, except for one, to the cage. As the children carried their catch away, Link tilted his head toward the fields. Orland followed. Link went out to the fence and leaned over, watching the horses, glancing at Orland and waiting for him to speak.

"Are you the Link of the Time Legends?" Orland blurted out.

"I found the ocarina easier that the harp," Link said, in a rough tenor voice. "I trust there was no more trouble with Veran?"

"No, no more trouble," Orland said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, and cleared his throat in embarrassment. Link nodded and smiled. "I- well- Zelda said- she wanted-" he stopped in confusion. Link merely waited. "She said you could help me understand," he finally got out. Link raised his eyebrows. "She's tried to tell me what happened before, and I can't understand what she is trying to say," Orland went on, feeling silly. "I want to understand."

"Why?"

"For her. She seems so strong and yet so- different. I want to understand why." Link gave him a long, measuring look, then nodded thoughtfully. "Are you the children's father?"

"Malon's husband would resent that," Link said with amusement. "As would my wife. How much do you know?"

"That years ago, Ganandorf tried to take the kingdom. That you and Zelda and the Great Sages stopped him. That time was involved as it was with the Oracles." He remembered when those times were. "You don't look old enough, either of you..." he trailed off.

Link did not dispute him or laugh at him. Instead he looked out at the fields, a contemplative look on his face. "We were twelve when it began. "

"Twelve," Orland whispered. "But you were grown when you fought Veran-right?" Link's look told him nothing. Then a bell rang, and they went to the house, where an excellent meal of fowl and vegetables waited for them, followed with cheese and some rare fruit. The children dragged a laughing Link away from the kitchen while their mother cleaned up and chattered about how it was so nice to have two men there while her husband was away getting supplies. Orland gathered that her husband was a blacksmith and that there had been some strange lights recently that frightened her. She spoke of Link affectionately and Orland found that the fruit was a gift from him. "How long have you known him?"

"From before the dark times," she said, becoming serious. "He was young then, and found my father." She shook her he. "He's helped us when we almost lost the ranch, when my father died. We've been friends ever since. He visits on occasion. He loves the children."

"So I see."

"Do you? Link was held for seven years in stasis so that he could fight Ganandorf. The years were returned, but his childhood was not. So he loves children. He just lost his daughter."

"That's terrible. He has no other family?" Orland always wondered about the Hero's family.

"Link is an orphan. He was raised by fairies in the great Forest just outside Hyrule. Then the king found his uncle and aunt, and he has an estate in the North called Woldshold. He has four children there, two sets of twin boys." The light was fading, and she lit a lamp. Link came in with sleepy children, carrying the baby who was snuggled against his shoulder. Malon took the child from him and shooed the other children on to bed. Link left and came back with a bow and arrows. Puzzled, Orland went to get his crossbow and quarrels, and followed. He could see that the moon was high. Link pulled out an ocarina and played a lullaby. He played well, and Orland listened, unwilling to break the spell of the music, when he saw a strange red light flash. Link's reaction was immediate. His ocarina played a shrill, sweet, short tune, and a horse came galloping up. With one swift motion, Link was mounted and shooting arrows at the lights. Orland looked to see one of the other lights coming toward him. He cranked up his crossbow, and shot. The lights came in a regular pattern. Orland had all he could do to cover the one side he was near. He heard hooves steadily. When the sky lightened, Link came over, leading his tired horse.

"They are gone," he said. "When these creatures appeared before, in Termina, they did not return if they were defeated." He moved toward the stable, and paused. "Thank you." Orland made some kind of response, walked into the house, dumped the crossbow and the two or three quarrels he left, and fell upon the bed. Sometime later he woke and stumbled to the kitchen after washing in a basin of water left for him. He found his quarrels lying near his bed, clean. One of the children was sweeping and fetched him bread and milk. Malon arrived as he was finishing. She thanked him for helping Link and asked what had happened. He told her. She shook her head.

"Getting a tale out of Link is harder than herding coucous," she complained. "All he said was that the problem was taken care of! He's in the barn now helping my husband with mending the coucous cage. "

Orland went to the barn, but he saw Link sleeping with two of the children curled around him. Instead he found and spoke with Malon's husband, a burly older man who was full of thanks. In the conversation, Orland understood that Norwood was tolerant of Link's ways and traffic with strange folk because Malon and the children loved him and because he brought treats with him when he visited. Norwood had no idea who his wife's friend was, and tended to refer to him as "young Link." The children were picking up arrows now, carefully putting them into the quiver. Orland saw Link emerge with the two younger children, one in each arm, and go to the kitchen. He emerged and took the arrows from the older children. Norwood mentioned that the oldest child, a burly young teenager, was his from a former marriage, and the younger were Malon's. Orland saw Link head for the woods, and followed.

Link was washing the arrows in the small creek nearby. Orland went over to help. "You covered three sides to the house?" he asked. Link nodded. "I have never cranked a crossbow that fast," Orland admitted. A smile was his only answer. "Were you truly raised by fairies?"

Link sighed. "Malon," he said. "In a sense. " The arrows were stowed in their quiver. Link seemed to be coming to a decision. "You tell me Zelda sent you to help you understand," he said. Orland nodded. "I can take you to those who can explain those years better than I. I have a task of my own to complete, and you could come with me and meet them as I do so."

"Where?"

"Further into Hyrule than you have gone before," Link said. "You will need trust me for that. Most of the way is by known paths."

"I can take hard travel," Orland retorted, stung.

"As I can, but I admit to preferring comfortable," Link said, amused. Orland looked away. "And tell none except the princess where we go. She is wise; she will understand."

"All right. " If I want to understand, he thought, I need to see what he is willing to show me. "Yes, Zelda is as wise as many a self-styled scholar."

Link stood. "There are those who say no woman should be a ruler," he said.

"Foolishness," Orland said hotly.

Link nodded. "I have small stomach for the battles she and her father seem to fight daily," he murmured.

"You've been to Court?"

"Yes. I was knighted." There was a distaste to Link's words. They returned to the house. The next day they set out.

They rode all day, stopping to eat, and rest the horses, but they stayed every night in an inn or guesthouse where each of them had a room to himself. Link was also picking up some items , many of which came in small chests . The landlords told him of all the doings of the countryside; often Link's quiet brought chatter. At the end of the first day, they went into deep woods. At one point, Link stopped and let his horse loose in a clearing. "They will be safe here," he said. Orland followed suit uneasily. Then he heard a loud squeal and a green-haired girl came flying up to Link, who snatched her up and swung her around. Orland thought he saw a light behind her but decided he must have been mistaken. Link spoke quietly to her, and she looked over at Orland. She went over and bowed.

"My name is Saria," she said quietly. Orland stared a moment, then looked hastily away. This young girl was the Sage of the Forest? "Come, you will be tired. Your horse will be safe," she added, when he looked back. There was a meal of mostly nuts and vegetables, with bread Link had brought. Then Link left, leaving Saria to tell of the trials of the Sages and Zelda in seven dark years while Link was growing in a magic stasis. Link reappeared that evening, and looked tired. "Done?" she asked him. He nodded. "You will need to rest then," she said, and led them to rooms. Orland lay awake, thinking of all he had been told, when , late in the night, he heard a soft moaning. He wondered if Link had managed to meet a girl somewhere, but Link's reaction to most of the willing girls that tried to swarm him was simply to remind them he was married. He heard Saria go to the room and utter a distressed cry. That brought him out of bed and into Link's room. Link was doubled over, in obvious pain. A light followed Saria. Orland ignored it; mage lights were not uncommon.

Saria raced over and tried to take his hands, but he gasped," No, I might hurt you." Orland came and took his hands, which gripped tight in another spasm. Saria put her hands over Link's clenched ones. Orland feel the tingle of power flowing, and in a moment, Link relaxed. Saria swiftly moved her hands, and Link sank into sleep. She stifled a sob and left the room, Orland following. She put her hands over her eyes; Orland knelt and put his arms around her. She sobbed on his shoulder. When she could speak he asked what was wrong.

She did not know. "He was ill before," she said, "but nothing like this."

"What was he doing in the woods?"

"He said it was a task he had to do," she said. "I can say no more."

"You are so young-" She seemed no more than a child.

"I look young because that is the way of my kind," she said quietly. " I am older than Link, by many years. I am of the Kokeri. I have known him all his life. "

"Should I get help?"

"He is well enough now, and will sleep the night. I will send him to another Sage, who may be able to help." Satisfied, Orland went to bed, and finally to sleep. The next day she watched them out of sight, with sad eyes. Link refused to discuss the matter at all, simply ignoring Orland's questions. They stopped one noon at an inn, where Orland sent a message while Link was occupied elsewhere, for at each stop Orland spoke to a Sage, while Link went out, and now Orland did not see Link until the next morning. Many of the Sages startled him, despite the stories, especially when a creature made of what looked like rock referred to himself as Link's namesake, and a waterperson hailed Link as her former fiancé'. Link laughed and agreed with both of them, but in the mornings, when the Sages bade them farewell, they looked at Link with sad eyes. The Garudo Sage teased Link in the evening, but in the morning, she was weeping.

That night, for the first time, they had to sleep in the woods. Link left for a short time. Orland followed, but Link did nothing more than place a small chest in the woods. They went to sleep, but in the night Link left again. Orland followed. Twice Link fell, and forced himself up, heading toward a soft light glowing in the forest. There was a sound of trickling water, and a piercing laugh. Orland stopped before he reached the clearing. A woman floating above the water held her hands over Link, not touching him, and Orland could see the pain receding. "Soon, Link, " she cooed, "you will be done, and the pain will end. " Link bowed his head. Orland went back to the camp.

In the morning, he said," Are you dying?" Link was saddling his horse. He stopped, not looking at Orland, and nodded, once. "You are seeking help?"

"No one can help," Link said shortly. He swung himself into the saddle.

Orland followed suit. "Saria helped," he argued.

"She can ease the pain," Link said. After a silence, he went on," Magic tells our body to heal more quickly. Part of my body has turned against me." There was another silence. "I have sought help. There is nothing anyone can do. This death was born with me, and has come of age with me. "

"Your family-"

"Knows and understands. I was told when I finished my last task that this time would come, and I have been preparing for some time."

"Does Zelda know? ."

"I have not told her. I told her father, when I refused to marry her. He may have."

Link refused to marry the Princess because he knew he would die young? That explained the king's vague allegations; Orland had heard the respect in the king's voice. "Don't you have a duty to tell her? You're the Hero of Time and her sworn protector. If you cannot do that, shouldn't she know?" Orland had seen this kind of calm in people who later fell on their swords or threw themselves into fights they could not have won. Link may be the hero of time, he thought, but that does not mean he can endure this pain time after time, knowing it would never end. It hurt him to see this good man with his life draining away.

"This task is to protect the princess, and my family, and Hyrule."

"And then?" Orland almost asked him how the pain would end, and stopped, not willing to admit his eavesdropping or to endanger his own life; he had no illusions about who would win in a battle between he and the hero. Link only shrugged, and nothing more was said until they reached a small town, where Impa, the last Sage, lived.

This sage was Zelda's guardian in her childhood, and he was so taken with her stories, many of them amusing, that he did not see Link leave, but when the hero returned, he looked drawn and his hair was wet. Impa sent him to bed, and without a murmur he went. Orland stayed with him, and found the Sage as soon as the pains griped Link. When they passed, she was angry. "Must you do this?" she raged. "Your life is draining from you piece by piece! Just because Cynthia died doesn't mean that you have to go as well!"

'Yes," came Link's quiet response. She was quiet, but Orland could see she was not convinced. "I am part of the balance that holds Hyrule safe," the hero went on, his voice rougher than usual. "I cannot protect her as I am now, and this will only become worse. " He tried to sit up.

"You could let us look as well, young Link! This task is killing you." She gripped his shoulders to hold him down. He did not fight her, but took her hands in his instead.

" Don't you think my uncle and my wife sought everything, everywhere? I am dying, and that is the way of all things, Impa. I risked my life every time I took a sword in hand, and so did you." He released her. "I have not fought much of my life to rescue or protect Hyrule to see Ganandorf take it because I am weak. I held on while Cynthia lived because I knew she did not have much time. "

"You are never weak. I wish you could be! Ganandorf is sealed away. At least tell the Princess."

"The Princess feels guilt because she thinks I had no choice. I made my own choices, and I would not change them." He sighed, looking as if all the energy in his body had run out. "And Ganandorf can return. He's already proved that. I cannot risk that the monster be able to find both Zelda and I, Impa. " She hissed in frustration. Her hands moved, and Link went to sleep.

Orland looked at the Sage. "Who was Cynthia?"

"Link's daughter. She was weak when she was born, and they knew she would never reach adulthood. When she died, he began making these preparations. We knew he was ill, but not how much pain he was in."

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked softly. She shook her head, her eyes holding the sad look he had seen in all the Sage's eyes.

I am Link.

I am the Hero of Time, the Goddess-marked, and a Hylian knight.

I am dying.

The illness began in the year after the last task. When the pains began, I remembered what the Earth Mother had told me when I stood before her, having served as the conduit for her healing. **"**_I give you peace**," **_she said_. **"**Link, Hero of Time, Knight of Hyrule, I give you peace in the time you have left to you. I cannot free you from pain, but there is time for you to do what you must, and then you will come to me. Know you will do one last task. Then you will come to me and know you will be welcome. Know peace." _I knew that this was simply how I was born, and nothing could be done. It took years before they became bad enough that anyone other than Audrey and Jillian knew anything was wrong. I told Jillian before I married her that I feared I would not live long; she did not understand, thinking I meant that I would die defending Hyrule, a risk she was willing to accept. She tried, she and my uncle, to find anything that would help- how they tried! When I knew that my time was shorter, I became frightened not for me, but for Hyrule. So I waited, as the pains grew gradually worse and my beautiful, doomed daughter lived, making sure that when I had to go, my family would be secure and safe. Then I went to the Temple of Time, took up the Master Sword, and learned what I must do.

The Triforce is balance. If I am vulnerable, Ganandorf would have both Zelda and I without much of a fight. He need not even kill me; only wait for time to do his work for him, and gloat. He would enjoy that, I think. That is my worst nightmare. I must yield the Triforce of Courage, and safely. Then the balance will remain, and the dark will not return.

This is the most difficult task I have ever done.

No one will stop me, now that it is almost done.

Not even Zelda.

"The Temple of Time," Link said that morning. He had a look on his face that made Orland feel sick. This must be the last stop. They rode half the day in silence. Then, about midday, Link looked at his right hand. They stopped, and Link fed Epona carrots. Orland tried not to stare, but he thought he saw Link's hand glow. Casually, Link asked," Do you feel you understand?"

"Yes," Orland said, subdued. He wanted to argue, but he had already done as much as he could.

"Will you do me a favor?" Orland agreed, startled. "Give these to the princess." He handed Orland a roll of parchments tied together.

"When I see her?"

"She's behind us." With that Link was on his horse and gone, out of sight before Orland could even shout. Then he heard the sounds of horses behind him, and turned as a sizable troop came in sight, Zelda in their midst. He stared, unable to understand how the hero knew she was there.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He knew you were coming," Orland told her. "He gave me these to give you," he handed her the parchments, " and was gone, less than a few minutes ago. We were headed for the Temple of Time."

"So I thought," she said. "I came as soon as I got your message. I should have known he was too fast for me. Her face was determined. She shoved the parchment into a saddlebag and turned to the captain of the troops as Orland mounted. "Form a perimeter around the Temple when we reach it," she ordered. "Restrain Sir Link if he comes by you. Don't hurt him."

"I don't think they can stop him," Orland warned her.

"Link doesn't hurt normal people," she told them, and they were off. The temple appeared within the hour, but Orland saw Epona, her saddle off and most of Link's possessions by her, grazing. Link was mounting the steps, but as they watched, he fell. Zelda moved while he was pushing himself up. Orland tried to follow, but there was a unseen barrier holding him back. She stopped at the foot of the steps as Link came to his feet. "Sir Link," she said. She looked every inch a princess. Link bowed and turned. "Stop," she commanded. Link, moving, did not look back. She moved her hands, and he was surrounded by a scintillating light. "I cannot allow you to do this," she stated. "Hyrule needs you. "

"I am here for Hyrule," he said, not trying to fight the light. "I must finish this, your Highness. Then I am yours, if you wish."

"You are in agony, and grieving, " she said. "You cannot think when you are in such pain. Let me look into this matter, and if it must be done, I will bring you back. "

"There is no time," he said. Then, fiercely, "Do you think I accepted this meekly? That I would not have come to you if there was any chance I could escape it, that I would leave my children behind? There is no other way. The beast is already stirring! Princess Zelda, look at your hand!"

With that came the roar of laughter. Orland flinched back as a column of dark roared up into the air and left behind a huge man, red of hair and eyes, skin brown and rough as only the desert sun could make it. He carried a huge scimitar. "So," he said. "This is a priceless gift. The princess and the hero together." The light around Link was gone, and he moved to cover Zelda. "No, not this time," Ganandorf sneered. "This time you have the courage, but not the strength." Link said nothing, only set himself. Zelda's hands were already moving. "No, Princess. " This time she was trapped in the light. "Power is mine, remember? Wisdom cannot fight power, haven't you learned?"

Link rushed him. Ganandorf swung his sword; Link moved out of the way just in time. "I always admired your spirit, hero," the sorcerer snarled in grudging admiration. "Come then. Fight me. I even promise to kill you quickly, if you try hard enough." Lightning flew from his hand. Link moved. Orland had never seen anyone move so fast. He never saw anyone take so much punishment, as the fight wore on. Link slashed, and he could score again and again, but Ganandorf's moves were so powerful that a near miss could knock the hero over. Link was tiring, and Ganandorf saw it. In one final feint, he knocked Link flat and stood over him, pinning him to the ground. Link struggled. Ganandorf laughed, looking into the hero's face. "So! I don't even need to kill you. In fact, I'll keep you alive, as long as possible." He reached for Link's sword arm, striking it to force Link to drop the sword Ganandorf did not dare to touch.

Then he jerked and stared around, as a bolt slammed into him. The lightning gathered in his hand; then Link was up and raining blows. Ganandorf went down. Zelda called out, and the sorcerer was taken away by the same darkness from which he had emerged. Orland stood shaking, crossbow still in his hand, with the troops behind him. The barrier had dropped when Zelda was captured by the light. Link stood and heaved, and before their eyes his hurts were healed and he stood strong. He met Orland's eyes, and smiled. Then he turned toward the Temple and mounted the steps, Princess Zelda behind him as he went.

I am Link.

When I placed the chests and the Sages eased my pain, I was ready for the final step. I should have suspected that Orland would send a message to Zelda, warning her that I was not well. It was all she needed; she does not have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. When I saw the Triforce light up on my hand, I knew I had little time left. I got to the Temple in time, but a spasm struck me before I could get in the doors. I knew Ganandorf was close. She knew it too. She was fully prepared to transport us away, but he was too fast for her. I fought for her, as I had before. He was fresh, and I was not, but he was not fully prepared. We had rushed him. Then Orland distracted him for that one moment, and I found the strength to finish.

Then, as always, I was healed of the blows, but the inner pain was renewed. I went into the temple. Zelda followed. This time she did not try to force me. "Link," she said. "Isn't that enough proof that Hyrule needs you? Let me help you."

"When Hyrule needs another Link, he will appear," I told her gently. I could never be hard with her. "Link is the hope and the courage of the people of Hyrule. You are its hope and its wisdom. And Ganandorf is the need for power that is in all of us. But when I weaken, that part of the balance is weakened as well. I must do this." She looked at me with sad eyes. I turned. I found I had the Triforce of Courage in my hand. The pedestal which held the Master Sword was beside me.

"Link." The voice was soft and powerful. I turned to see three women standing in a pillar of light. One stood in front. "Finish the task, my Hero." I put down the Triforce and brought the hilt of my sword down on it with all my strength. It shattered, and the shards disappeared in flashes of light. I put the Sword back in the pedestal. "Well done. " To Zelda, she said, "When another Hero is needed, he will find the pieces and the Master Sword. There will not be another Hero of Time. Come to me, Link." She held out her hand. I walked over to her and put my hand in hers.

There was no more pain.

Zelda emerged alone. Orland was waiting. She held the shield of the Hero in her arms, and he took it and walked with her to where the faithful horse was standing. "He has left Hyrule forever," she said, and her voice caught . "I must take this back to his family..." He held out his arms and she flew into them, sobbing. "I understand," he said, and his face was wet. "My princess, I understand."

They were married a month later.


End file.
